


Nightly cuddles

by Kibbles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Wally West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flash/Nightwing - Freeform, Fluff, KidFlash/Robin - Freeform, M/M, Minor mention of nudity, Not Beta Read, Omega!Dick Grayson, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbles/pseuds/Kibbles
Summary: Written for Omega!Dick week: Day 7 - "Domestic."Wally and Dick enjoy some late night cuddles.





	Nightly cuddles

It was early morning when Dick came back from his nightly patrol.  
Just like in Gotham, Bludhaven was just as active during the night as during the day. Unfortunately, it also meant that most night activities were assimilated to crimes such as robberies, gang fights and assaults. While they had significantly decreased since Nightwing made his debuts in the city, there was still a lot of work to do. Unlike Bruce, there was no commissioner available to help him solve crimes and keep the corrupted police officers on track. Still, each interrupted or prevented crime were a small victory in Dick’s hopes of making the city safe for future generations.

Sneaking through the bedroom’s window, Dick felt a sneeze worm its way up to his nose. He had been under the pouring rain for hours, and while his suit offered some insulation, he could feel his body begin to shiver. With the discreetness of a cat, Dick tiptoed his way toward the bathroom and kept an eye on his Alpha’s sleeping form.

When Dick came home from work on Friday evening, his best friend was sitting in the kitchen with peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth. “ _Surprise!”_ He had said as Dick’s startled expression quickly turned into a wide smile.  
The two had made sure to spend most of the weekend doing the things they enjoyed. They started with a few rounds of video games, ranging from the classic Mario games to the epic fights of Super Smash Bros. After losing multiple times in a row, Wally attempted to turn the tables by getting in the way of Dick and his controller. After a few pushes and playful bumps, the two began to playfully wrestle on the couch until they fell with a loud thump on the floor. Just like two playful puppies, they remained frozen at the moment before bursting out into joyful laughs. One of them would usually start a sign of affection, most often it was Dick cupping Wally’s cheek and mindlessly rubbing a thumb over the Alpha’s bottom lip. Things escalated from there, and the two were lucky if they managed to get to their bed before being too involved in steamy activities.

Removing his suit was harder than usual. Dick could feel new bruises form on his already sore muscles and the rain made the costume stickier than usual. Cursing under his breath, the Omega promised himself that next time he worked on an upgrade for his Nightwing costume, he would add some device that would make its removal a lot easier on him.  
Dick let out a victory sigh once it finally came off. He felt like he had fought an extra battle, and although the idea of a hot shower sounded pleasant at first, all he wanted to do was to go to bed.

Making sure to be as discreet as possible, Dick lifted the blanket and buried himself in. Wally always mocked him for doing that; he described him as a hermit crab who had decided to take the smallest shell as its new home.  
As Dick’s weight settled on the mattress, Wally roused from his sleep with a stretch followed by a sigh. Readjusting himself, Wally spooned his boyfriend and placed his lip on the back of Dick’s neck. He smirked as his hand felt only skin as they went from the Omega’s waist to his hips. “Do you need some help warming up, naked boy?”

Dick quietly chuckled. “Sorry,” he looked over his shoulder, placing a small kiss somewhere on Wally’s face before turning around. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

The two looked at each other; their pupils dilated hinting to the reciprocal attraction they were experiencing. Or maybe it was due to the dim streetlights coming from the window? If someone were to ask them, the couple would guess it was due to their chemistry rather than seeing one another. They had memorized their partner’s body long ago, both through gazing and touching.  
Wally’s hand brushed Dick’s cheek before trailing down his neck, and his fingers rested on the bite he had placed there a few weeks ago. “Long night?” The Alpha asked as he began to massage Dick’s sore trapezius muscles gently.  
“Kind of,” Dick replied, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the repetitive motion on his neck. “I was able to put an end to a small group of thieves. I’ve been on their tails for almost two weeks, so it feels like a good accomplishment.” He smiled proudly at himself before wincing. “I did get a good beating, though.”

Wally placed a soft kiss on his Omega’s nose. It was just too cute not to do it. “I’m sure they got their ass kicked a lot more.”  
They exchanged a toothy grin. “You could say that, yeah.”

Dick rolled on his stomach and wriggled himself closer to his mate, his hand rested on Wally’s chest, and their legs were intertwined. They exchanged another look before closing the distance between their lips. It was a tender kiss; one of Dick’s most cherished that Wally gave when they had intimate moments that were not linked to sex. Dick liked to compare it to melted chocolate; he could never get enough of the spark it ignited inside his chest.  
As the couple snuggled closer, their hands rediscovered the other’s body. Dick brushed the tip of his fingers over Wally’s freckled shoulder before retracing his collar bone slow enough to give the Alpha goosebumps. At the same time, Wally’s hand teased the Omega’s sensitive skin as it slowly followed old scars leading down to his lover’s abdomen. They remained in comfortable silence, their scent meddling together and creating a perfume that made the Omega feel safe and at home.  
“I love you,” Dick whispered as he placed a kiss on Wally’s skin before letting his head rest on his chest. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Wally chuckled, making Dick’s head bounce a little. “Better than having a bazillion siblings?”

Dick smiled at that and only vaguely hummed. The Alpha brought his hand up to his lover’s head, where he played with his hair. Wally knew how much Dick loved the gentle touches, and he could feel the Omega’s body shiver against him, one leg hugging his a little tighter. “Good night, Dick.”

Dick closed his eyes, soothed by the repetitive circle motion against his scalp. He felt himself quickly drift to sleep, but before Morpheus could claim him, he wished his beloved good night.


End file.
